The Uniques Part 2
by Kitty17
Summary: This is the continuation of Nessa, Bunny & Kitty's own adventures after the Yule Ball(of course HP, Ron and H are in it). Please R & R!
1. Nessa's RunIn

Don't forget everyone that I don't own Harry Potter and stuff, J.K. Rowling and those other people do. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the morning. Kitty opened her eyes a bit and looked around, but it was so bright that she pulled the covers over her head and she closed her eyes tight.  
  
I wonder if all of that was a dream? Thought Kitty. She moved her shoulders and they felt perfectly fine. I was dreaming, sadly, that was all a dream. Kit, Jim, everyone, it was all a long and adventurous dream, thought Kitty.  
  
Kitty opened her eyes and she stood up on her bed.  
  
" So it wasn't a dream, thank you God, thank you." Said Kitty as she put her hands together & looked up at the ceiling in the hospital wing.  
  
" Well I'm glad that you're awake," Said a voice in the other side of the bed (the right side). Kitty turned around and saw Kit sitting in a chair with a piece of bread in his hands.  
  
" Does that happen to be my breakfast?" Said Kitty as she crossed her arms and looked at Kit.  
  
"Mmm hmmm. Want some? I can still regurgitate it out of my mouth." Said Kit with his mouth full of the rest of the bread.  
  
"That's okay I wasn't hungry anyways," Said Kitty as she put her hands to her stomach and patted it. "You don't happen to have a spare cloak on hand do you? Because mine's stained with blood."  
  
"Nope but you can use mine." Said Kit as he gave Kitty his cloak to wear. She put it on and said," Thanks, I'll give it back to you at lunch, now if you'll excuse me I must be off back into the Gryffindor Common Room."  
  
Kitty then put on her shoes and covered up her hospital outfit with the cloak that Kit gave her. She walked out of the hospital back into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
When she left Kit walked out of the hospital room and said to himself in a whisper," I hope that I can prevent what should happen to them in the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kitty!" Said Nessa as she hugged her when she came out of the portrait hole. So did Bunny, both of them nearly crushing her bones.  
  
"I need air gals!" Said Kitty as Bunny & Nessa got the picture that they would choke their best friend if they hugged her any longer. They stepped aside and let Kitty get a chair near their table where they were playing cards (to be more specific it was Speed).  
  
"Can I play winner?" Said Kitty as she took her seat near Bunny & Nessa. They both nodded their heads and then they started playing again. Not too long later Bunny won against Nessa.  
  
"I'm telling you you cheated! Do you have an ace up you sleeve?" Said Nessa in a funny voice. Bunny laughed and then said," Sit down Kitty and we'll play."  
  
Kitty sat down and started playing Speed with Bunny. Nessa then said," I think I'm going to take a nap," And Bunny & Kitty nodded their heads, because they were too busy playing Speed to really pay attention to what Nessa said.  
  
Nessa went up to her dorm and lied down in her bed. She stared up at the ceiling for a couple of minutes while she relaxed. What a wonderful day, she thought. I would just want to lie down in bed all day long.  
  
Nessa looks outside and it's snowing. It's a bit dark but nice and warm inside. She hugs herself and thinks of these kinds of perfect days she used to have when she was little. I wonder how mama and papa are, she thought as she slowly stood up from her bed.  
  
She walked to the owlery and wrote a letter to her parents telling them about the good things that happened at Hogwarts (not including the incident that last night). She then tied the letter around the barn owl's leg and it flew away into the clouds (it stopped snowing shortly after).  
  
Then Nessa walked down the halls by herself. I shouldn't be walking around here, I mean Kitty will get mad because I'm "exploring" around Hogwarts without her, thought Nessa. She walked down another hall and took a left turn. She ended up in the trophy room and looks around.  
  
"Wow that's some trophies," Said Nessa as she walked up to one of the trophy plaques in there. Then she felt a cold breeze come in. Then someone whispered in her ear and said," Have you decided yet?"  
  
Nessa spun around and saw that Chris was behind her. He held Nessa by the hips and said," If you join us I'll tell you that it'll definitely be worth it." He leaned in for a kiss and Nessa moved her face to the side and he ended up kissing her cheek (on her face stupid!). He looked at her and said," Why don't you want to join? Don't you know why he wants you to join him?" Chris tightened his hands around Nessa's waist as she tried to run away.  
  
"No I don't care, now let go of me!" Said Nessa as she tried to get away from Chris' grip. Chris leaned in a little bit more and said," Here's the story: If you join us you will have the highest of power near Lord Voldermort, and you will be one of the high rulers net to me when we take over both the Muggle world and the wizard world. All you would need to do is just say 'yes.' We won't let it out that your on our side until after we take over. But first we need to know if you want to join. If not I'll kill you right here and now."  
  
Nessa trembled with fear of Chris using one of the illegal curses on him. Yet again, he knew that she used one of the curses when she killed the creature. What should I do? Thought Nessa as she looked at her situation. She didn't bring her want and she has no one nearby to help her, not even a ghost.  
  
Nessa then said," No!" Then she rose up her hand in the air and said something in Latin. Then a second later her wand came into her hand and she said," Incendio!" Then Chris' robes caught on fire, letting Nessa get the chance to get away from him.  
  
She ran down the halls with her wand in her hand just in case he runs into her still while on the way back into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
She gets in thought the portrait hole and she gasps for breath from the long run. She walks up to Kitty & Bunny who are still playing Speed and she stops the game.  
  
Nessa then says," Gals, I need to talk to you, upstairs in our dorm now."  
  
Bunny & Kitty both nod their heads and they walk up the stairs into the dorm room wondering what's wrong with Nessa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Woooo! The start of the second part of the two-part story! Yes it feels great! Well anyways, now a question has been answered in a way about Nessa. Did you see her with that wand summoning power of hers? That's pretty neat. So that does make you wonder what other powers she must have. Will she think about actually going onto Voldermort's side? Will Kit get to stop her in time if she does? Hell, will she is more of the question. We know that she wouldn't but what happened if she suddenly had a change of "heart?" Well all of this and more will be revealed later on in the next chapters of Part 2 of The Uniques. 


	2. Friends?

"I need to tell you something you two," Said Nessa as she motioned Kitty & Bunny to sit down. They both sat down on Nessa's bed and Nessa started walking around in front of them thinking of a good way of saying all of that.  
  
"You remember last night and how everyone got lost and all?" Said Nessa.  
  
"Yes," Said Kitty & Bunny at the same time.  
  
"Well before you found me several things happened. First Chris came to me and 'told me' what happened to you Kitty. Then I went with him into the Forbidden Forest to find you. Then he was saying stuff like I was asked by Voldermort to be on his side. And then he sicked that creature that went after Kitty, saying that it was all a trap for me! And earlier he almost got me again! We need to tell Dumbledore," Said Nessa in a couple of breaths.  
  
Bunny started laughing immediately and Kitty kind of chuckled. Nessa frowned and crossed her arms. She looked at Kitty & Bunny who stopped laughing as soon as she looked at them.  
  
"What? It's just very imaginative story that you came up with here," Said Bunny. "Besides, he wouldn't do anything to hurt any of my friends."  
  
"Well that isn't true! All of what I said was true and were all in deep trouble if we don't find a way out of this mess," Said Nessa as she took a step closer to Bunny.  
  
"Well think about it Bunny, he's a Slytherin! And I've had a bad feeling about him ever since you introduced me to him! You shouldn't see him Bunny, he's bad news," Said Nessa.  
  
"Well I'm going to keep seeing him whether you like it or not. Believe it or not I'm his girlfriend now and there's nothing that you can do to stop our new relationship so leave me alone!" Said Bunny. Then Bunny stomped out of the dorm room leaving Kitty & Nessa there.  
  
"WELL I WON'T TALK TO YOU AGAIN EX-FRIEND!" Shouted Nessa to Bunny who was barely out of the door in the girls' dorm room.  
  
"I don't know which side I should stick on," Said Kitty in a sad way. She stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. Before she walked through the doorway she turned and said," I do kind of believe you, but all because he's a Slytherin doesn't mean that he's bad. I almost got into Slytherin too to tell you that much, although I never told anyone that part of the story. See you at dinner." Kitty then walked down the stairs from the girls' dorm.  
  
Nessa stood there in shock at what just happened. First Bunny & her get into a fight. Now were not talking to each other, she thought. And as for Kitty, well she's caught in the middle. I don't blame her; I would end up with the same decision if I were in her position right now. But to think that Bunny, out of all people, has a boyfriend who's trying to either get me onto Voldermort's side and or kill me, that's even worse.  
  
Nessa lied down on her bed and she looked up at the ceiling. A few minutes later she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So you two are a couple now?" Said Kitty as she sat down next to Bunny in the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Yea," Said Bunny in a sad way.  
  
"Don't be sad, that's pretty cool that you got a boyfriend. I want a boyfriend, and I've wanted one for a long time," Said Kitty as she leaned lower in the chair thinking of someone.  
  
"Eh don't worry Kitty Kat, you'll get someone." Said Bunny as she got up from her chair. "Well I'm going to go and look for him. Said that I would meet him at the library later on. See you later Kitty!"  
  
"Bye," Said Kitty as Bunny left the Common Room.  
  
Kitty then jumps a bit when her cat Chip jumps on her lap. Kitty relaxes and pets Chip's head.  
  
"This isn't turning out good at all is it Chip?" Said Kitty to her cat.  
  
"Meow." Said Chip as he started purring and fell asleep. Kitty kept petting him thinking about how in a couple of minutes ago her two good friends stopped being good friends. And now I don't know which side to go on. I should have said something. I'm always the soft-spoken one. I need to stop that. Heck, I should go where Bunny's going and see how terrible this Chris dude is.  
  
Kitty stood up and gently took Chip off of her lap. She then went out of the Gryffindor Common Room and went to where Bunny was heading.the library where Chris was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter done! Yes I'm on a roll! Wow! I'll probably get to write another chapter tonight, and if not, then tomorrow. But now more stuff has arisen. Bunny & Nessa aren't friends anymore because of Chris. Bunny's new boyfriend is Chris who's trying to get Nessa on Voldermort's side. Kitty on the other hand is stuck in the middle. What will happen? Watch it for the next chapter probably later on tonight! ^_^ 


	3. Furball in the Library & Kit's Warning

Kitty walked down the last hall to where the library was. Kitty ran up towards Bunny and tapped her on the back. Bunny spun around and saw Kitty. She smiled and said," So your coming to the library too? Okay."  
  
Bunny opened the doors to the library and there near the corner reading a book was Chris. He has light brown hair and a couple of freckles on the face. He has tan/white skin and he has thin lips. He had a quill in his hand and was writing down something on a separate piece of parchment. He was wearing his Slytherin robe, and he was wearing a shirt & pants underneath it. He looked up as soon as he heard Bunny's voice say," Chris?"  
  
"Hi Buns, how are you?" Said Chris as he hugged her and kissed her on the lips. He looked to his left and he saw Kitty. "Hi," Chris said as he gave Bunny a seat to sit in. Kitty had to get her own chair from the other table near them.  
  
"So Chris what are you doing? You finished all of your homework already," Said Bunny with a look of curiosity on her face. Chris looked at her and said," I'm just looking up some constellations for Astrology class so I can be ahead of the class."  
  
Bunny smiled and scooted her chair next to his. He put his hand around Bunny's waist and she laid her head on his right shoulder. Chris looked at Kitty and said," So what is that thing that's crawling this way Kitty?"  
  
Kitty looks behind her and there's Nessa's cat Furball (a.k.a. Ugly) walking up towards Kitty. Furball jumps on Kitty's lap and starts rubbing up against her. Then Furball takes one look at Chris & Bunny and hisses at them. Chris gives a little bit of a glare at Furball and Furball runs away. Kitty looks up at Chris and then it looks like he's pre-occupied with making out with Bunny. Kitty runs out of the library and runs after Furball.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(The screen goes black and then you hear a couple of voices talk)  
  
"My Lord she hasn't accepted to be on our side yet." Said a man in a scared tone of voice.  
  
"Wait longer. We'll have her in our hands before her school year ends. Then we'll kill Potter." Said a high-pitched cold-like voice.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Said the man with the scared voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(The screen shows up and shows Nessa waking up from her nap)  
  
"Who were those voices?" Said a voice near Nessa's bed. She looked to her left and it was Kit sitting in a chair near her bed.  
  
"How did you get in here?" Said Nessa scooting herself over to the other side a bit.  
  
"I'm not in any specific house so in that way I found out the passwords to each house. So where those voices Worm tail and Voldermort?" Said Kit as he scooted closer to Nessa's bed.  
  
"V-V-V-V-V---no it wasn't. I hope not." Said Nessa looking up at the ceiling in a worried tone of voice.  
  
"Well Nessa there's something that's going to happen to you and Bunny if you don't stop thinking about this right now. Don't let it be. I'm going to let you in on a little secret: You are supposed to switch sides before the third task of Harry's in the Triwizard Tournament." Said Kit in a serious tone of voice.  
  
"No, that's not like me, I mean what would make me turn sides?" Said Nessa shaking her head.  
  
"A certain wizard would, more like three. All I'm saying is that you should meet me at the top of the Hogwarts highest tower in a week. Don't forget it or all hope is lost." Said Kit as he stood up from his chair and walked out of the room.  
  
Nessa sat there in deep thought and worry. I'm supposed to join Voldermort's side in the future? She thought as she grabbed onto the bed sheets of hers tighter and tighter. No that can't be, I mean, why would I do that? That's stupid, but still, with those threats that Chris gave me within the past 24 hours I should meet Kit up they're on the tower next week.  
  
Nessa got out of her bed and made her bed. Then she went downstairs and she went and played wizard's chess with Ron, Harry & Hermione, hoping to get her mind off of the terrible fate that was chosen for her already.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All right then so Nessa is supposed to be on Voldermort's side in the future, what fun, not. So what is SUPPOSED to happen to her that night next week? What is Chris up to with Bunny, because we know that he doesn't like her that way, he's using her for something, but what? More of these answers will be revealed in the next chapter of The Uniques Part 2. 


	4. Bunny & Kitty's Powers

Kitty kept on following Furball for some time. I can sense a power in him unlike before, thought Kitty as she made a turn to another hallway. Then someone took the cat from the corner and she disappeared. Kitty ran to the corner and ended up falling on her ass. She got up and then she heard a couple of voices laughing at her.  
  
"Give me back Furball bleach head." Said Kitty as she walked closer to Malfoy and his goons (Crabbe & Goyle). Malfoy took a step back and said," I think I would like to test some of those new unforgivable curses on this cat."  
  
"You can't Malfoy, your not allowed to," Said Kitty as she tried to get back Furball.  
  
Malfoy chuckled and said," Well is a little innocent mud blood going to hurt me with her little rabbit out of a wand trick?" Then Malfoy laughed and then shortly after Crabbe & Goyle got the picture and started laughing along with him.  
  
Kitty then took out her wand and stood in a dueling position. Malfoy stopped laughing and looked at her and soon after Crabbe & Goyle did the same. He then took out his wand and pointed it at the cat Furball.  
  
"One spell and the cat gets an unforgivable spell in the ears," Said Malfoy.  
  
"Yea right, let's see you try to stop me from getting Furball now, watch," Said Kitty. She put her hands in front of her and she mumbled something in Latin. Then a green light came out of her hands and then Malfoy disappeared. Furball gently went to the ground and walked over to Kitty & started purring.  
  
Kitty put down her hands and she said," I would assume that you two would leave to your Common Room where Mr. Bleach head is awaiting you. Now go!" Then Crabbe & Goyle left with scared looks on their face, running away from Kitty.  
  
Kitty bended down and she picked up Furball. She looked at Furball and she said to him," Alright, let's go and see what you want me to hear from Nessa then." Kitty walked out of the hallway with Furball in her arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Chris.Chris.Chris I need to go." Said Bunny as she got away from Chris' lips. She put her arms on his shoulders and gave him one last kiss. She then said," I'll meet you here tomorrow." Chris smiled and said," No, wait, I need to ask you something."  
  
Chris looked into Bunny's eyes and saw what he's wanted to see for so long. Her powers, I've arisen them by this so-called love that her and I have, thought Chris. He then touched Bunny's face with his right hand.  
  
She took her hand away from his shoulder and she moved his hand away from her face. It's cold, she thought. It's not warm like it usually is, that's odd. She then removed her other arm away from his shoulder and walked one step back from him.  
  
Chris looked shocked and said," What's wrong Buns? Did I do something?"  
  
"That feeling. The same one, just like when I was with Jim." Said Bunny as she looked to the side and the screen showed a picture of Jim really fast.  
  
"What feeling? Who's this Jim? What's wrong Buns, tell me," Said Chris as he stepped up closer to Bunny and held her hand. Bunny looked up at Chris. She looked into his eyes and said," I'm sorry Chris; there's something wrong. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Bunny then ran out of the library and went outside where it was snowing. It's snowing; I don't care about the cold here, she thought. It was even worse when I felt that touch of Chris' hand. Jim, Chris, was Nessa right? Maybe we shouldn't have had that argument earlier.  
  
But then who cares? I have Chris now, he likes me. I'm content with life now. I don't need more friends. A couple of friends like Ron or Kitty are good enough for me. Nessa can keep her friend Kit for all I care, I'm fine on my own. All I need right now is.  
  
"Chris," Said Bunny as she turned around and saw Chris right in front of her. He looked at her and said softly," Buns, tell me what's wrong? Is it me?"  
  
Bunny looked at him and then turned around. She said while she was walking away from him," It's not you, it's just how this whole year has been for me at Hogwarts. And to think that about this time last year I didn't even know anything about Hogwarts or being a witch or anything. It's just been difficult for me. And then these terrible adventures that Nessa & Kitty & I have had ever since we got here has been out of this world."  
  
Chris walked up behind her in the snow. A snowflake fell on Bunny's nose and she wiped it away. She then spun around and she saw Chris again. She wiped a little tear coming out from her eye and said," Sorry, I'm just not having a good day that's all."  
  
Chris put his arms around her and he said," It's alright."  
  
Chris and Bunny then kissed. The cold feeling is gone, Bunny thought when she was kissing Chris. She put her arms around him and kissed him some more. Then she felt a strange new power come out of her. She stopped kissing him and she backed away a little bit. She looked at her hands and they weren't icy-cold from the snow like they were earlier, but they were warm.  
  
Bunny then had a strange feeling. Her pupils faded away from her eyes and all you could see was her brown color from her eyes. She looked up at the sky and she put her arms up in the air. She then also said something in Latin and she looked at Chris.  
  
Chris stepped back and he said," B-B-Buns? What are you doing?"  
  
Then the air swirled around Bunny and then she moved her hands in front of her in the direction Chris was standing at. Then a huge blizzard went and buried Chris.  
  
Bunny then fainted and fell to the floor. Chris used his wand and he burned away the thick snow that was keeping him in there. He ran over to Bunny and lifted her head ever so gently. He shook Bunny and said," Buns, wake up, what happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know," Said Bunny in a weak voice." I think I have the power that Nessa & Kitty have now." Bunny then passed out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow! Bunny has the power! And cool stuff that Kitty did there with bleach head, classic :p. Well keep on looking for the next chapter to come up next to see what happens to Bunny & the others. 


	5. Kit the lifesaver & Chris' demand

Kitty went into the Gryffindor Common Room and saw Nessa playing wizard's chess against Ron. Ron told one of his pawns something and then it went near the red castle. Then the white pawn (Ron's pawn) crushed Nessa's pawn.  
  
"Check," Said Ron.  
  
Kitty sat next to Nessa with Furball in her hand and she said," Nessa, I need to talk to you in the hall." Kitty then gently put down Furball after she said that.  
  
Nessa then said to Ron," Excuse me for a moment, Harry, you can play in my place." Nessa then got out of her chair and walked out of the portrait hole with Kitty.  
  
"Nessa, I think your right. Even your cat Furball could sense that evil that you were talking about that Chris has. Bunny's in danger then, and I think that we should do something to stop their relationship." Said Kitty in a couple of breaths.  
  
Nessa leaned on a wall in the hallway and she sighed. Then she looked at Kitty and said," I don't want to tell you this but I feel that I must. Kitty yesterday I---" But then Nessa was interrupted by Kit. Kit grabbed their shoulders and he apparated the two into a dark room with a funny smell. Two words for you: Potions Classroom.  
  
"Why did you bring us here Kit?" Said Nessa as she tried to get the yucky smell from making her blow chunks.  
  
"So you wouldn't get killed. Look at this." Said Kit. He picked up a potion bottle and threw it on the wall. Kitty & Nessa gasped and looked at where he threw the potion.  
  
"Nice mess Kit, now how were we supposed to be killed again?" Said Kitty.  
  
"Not you you idiot, Nessa. You see, the first time when I saved you earlier in the year you were supposed to be dead by now. And now Nessa you were supposed to be killed by Chris, Bunny's 'boyfriend.'" Said Kit as he put his hand in the potion that was smeared on the wall. He said an incantation and then he took his hand out of the potion gunk. Kitty & Nessa looked at him in confusion and then Kit said," Quiet, and watch where the potion is."  
  
Then the potion became a sort-of surveillance tape. Kitty & Nessa looked at it and they saw two figures walking through the hallway where Nessa and Kitty were.  
  
"Hey it's Bunny & Chris!" Said Kitty as she pointed at the two figures.  
  
Then on the "surveillance tape" Chris stopped. He then got mad and took out his wand. He pointed it at Bunny's neck and shouted out into the hall. He said," Nessa, Kit, Kitty, if your watching us listen here. I've got Bunny. I'll kill her if you don't agree by this time next week. I'll meet you in the front of Hogwarts. Until then, adieu." As soon as Chris said that he apparated out of the hallway.  
  
"You see what I mean?" Said Kit as he made the screen disappear.  
  
"What do you mean? I could have helped Nessa and get Bunny away from that asshole!" Said Kitty in an angry tone.  
  
"But then you would have met your fate I would assume." Said Kit.  
  
"So you're saying that I'm supposed to DIE then? What a great guy you are, make a girl feel better." Said Kitty as she turned her back away from Kit and walked out the door.  
  
"Just to let you know Kit that I'm going to defend myself the next time I see that dick walking around Hogwarts. If you even try to help me at the least, your ass is dust." Said Kitty. She then walked out of the potions classroom but she then closed the door and put her ear to the door to listen to what Nessa & Kit were going to talk about.  
  
"So what about me? Since you are from the future you know what's supposed to happen with Chris and me? Am I going to agree to it or no? What's up Kit? You haven't really been helping us too much." Said Nessa in a tone of worry.  
  
Kit sighs and then he says," Nessa, I need to tell you something that's going to shock you. So listen good because this is all going to depend on the outcome of all three of you girls' futures." Said Kit. "You see---  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I love it when I keep people on the edge of their seats. Well you'll find out more in the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks Buns and Nessa for reviewing it, although I need more people who are reading this fanfic to review it please! 


	6. Terrible Fate

"You see in the future Bunny is on Voldermort's side next to that stupid ass Chris. But thanks to me you are still alive. Bunny now knows earlier than what happened last time about Chris. Now that the past is being altered, I might be able to save you from death." Said Kit. He was about to speak but then Nessa interrupted him and said," So your not sure if were going to be killed still or not?"  
  
Kit made a deep sigh and said," Sadly yes Nessa. Although I do think your cool I don't know still if you are going to live much longer. You see, it's like, how can I explain it? It's like ."  
  
Nessa looked up at Kit and said," Like that one show with the three witches, Charmed. With all three of them together their powers combined they are the most powerful. Without all three of us together and or one of us dead, we can't save the future." Nessa then passed out onto the floor.  
  
Kitty ran into the room, bent down and picked up Nessa's head. Kitty looked up at Kit and said," What happened to her?"  
  
"She just used a 'tiny' bit of her powers. She can read people's thoughts and can sometimes do the body and or mind switching thing. She did that last time with you remember? You fell in the lake the same time that Dennis did, no one noticed anything unusual from you two, although you two are even more different from them. Kitty you need to pay attention to your own powers too. You have been kind of ignoring them before the Yule Ball. That's why they caught you at a weak state." Said Kit. He then bent down and touched Nessa's hand. She then disappeared. Kitty looked up at Kit in shock and said," Where did Nessa go?"  
  
"She just went back to the dorm. Don't worry, nothing bad is supposed to happen until next week. Which leaves us in a bad position indeed." Said Kit as he stood up & put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Shit don't tell me." Said Kitty but then Kit interrupted her & said," Yes it's either your life or Bunny's."  
  
"Oh no, oh no, either me or her.no.no." Said Kitty as she put her legs up to her chest and a tear ran down her cheek. She looked at the floor saying that under her breath. Kit looked at her and said," Kitty don't worry, I'll just try to figure out a plan."  
  
"No, leave me alone! I don't trust you." Said Kitty as she gave Kit a mean look with her watery eyes. Kit sat down next to her and tried to hold her, but then she stood up and walked a couple of steps back.  
  
"I told you leave me alone you bastard!" Said Kitty with tears coming out of her eyes.  
  
She looked at the floor and said," I know what I must do next weekend. Don't tell Nessa a word or I will kill you. I'm going to save Bunny, and your not going to stop me. But at least answer me this one question: Why did you call me a chosen one?" Kitty looked down at Kit with a tear running down her cheek.  
  
Kit got up and walked in front of her. He then said in a softer voice," I mean by that that you're the one that was supposed to become a young auror and stop Voldermort."  
  
"Your not kidding are you? Shit this is great, I get faced even with more peril when I get into Hogwarts then I was before I came in here. Great, and I thought that life was tough when I was at regular Muggle school." Said Kitty as she started walking near the door. Kit went in front of her to block her path.  
  
"What did I do? Did I get you too now? I'm not worth the time. Damnit I told you that I was going to sacrifice myself in order to save Bunny & Nessa's lives. Get it through your freaking head that I'm not going to live. Everything doesn't end up in a happy ending all right Kit? I'm sorry," Said Kitty as she went into tears once again and put her head on Kit's chest. Kit hugged her and said," I'll find a way for all three of you to stay on the good side and to live past next week."  
  
As soon as he finished saying that the door burst open and there stood greasy-head Professor Snape. He looked at the two and said," What are one wanderer and one young Gryffindor doing in MY classroom? Ten points from Gryffindor for your intimate moment with this person." Professor Snape then pushed them out of his classroom and shut the door right after they got out of the doorway. Kit & Kitty looked at each other and then they both laughed hard. Meanwhile we go back into Professor Snape's room and we see that there's a sign on his back. It says," Use this spell whenever he bothers you; Reducio."  
  
Kit said in a whisper to Kitty on the way back into the Common Room," Hopefully Fred & George won't try to step on him."  
  
Kitty then sighed and walked away from Kit. Kit stood there in one of the hallways stunned suddenly of why Kitty left him. Kit then sighed and walked into the library to research on how to stop a powerful wizard like Chris.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Another chapter done and boy it always feels good when I write another chapter of this fanfic. Hey everyone who reads this fanfic! Review my story, good or bad as it is, well although if it is bad I promise that it won't be up for long, but I would still like to see your comments on this story. I wonder what will happen next weekend, and how they titled Chris as a powerful wizard, he's only 15, or is he. How on their cow people! The next chapter of The Uniques is coming up soon! 


	7. That One Moment

It's the evening and Nessa walked out in the front of the Hogwarts castle. She covered herself some more with her Hogwarts robe. She looked up at the sky. The sun was almost gone, and Nessa could see the beautiful red and orange color the sun gave off of the clouds. She looked around at the school grounds and she saw nothing.  
  
She walked a few steps in front of her and she tripped over a tree branch. She fell in the snow and she got some in her hair. She got up and wiped the snow out of her hair. Then the cold breeze got worse and then she heard a voice.  
  
"Clumsy mud blood, at least you could have made a suave entrance." Said someone. Then from behind the tree stepped out Chris. He was wearing a dark green turtleneck with black pants. He was wearing his Hogwarts robe that had the Slytherin crest on the left side. He then pushed someone out from behind the tree with his wand.  
  
"Bunny!" Said Nessa as she made a step forward. Then Chris said something in Latin and then Bunny was being squeezed to death by an invisible force. Chris then said," One more step and she dies."  
  
Nessa stepped back and looked at her dear friend being hurt by her so- called "boyfriend." Nessa then looked at the ground, knowing that she wants to hurt Chris right there and now with that unforgivable curse that she used on the creature last night, but if she did that then Bunny would be dead. Nessa then bowed down her head and said," Let her go, and then kill me."  
  
"As you wish mud blood." Said Chris as he stopped the spell that was on Bunny and she gently landed on the ground. She shouted to Nessa standing in the same place as earlier," NO! Don't do this Nessa!"  
  
"I'm going to do it Bunny, now just GO!" Said Nessa in an angry tone with tears running down her cheeks on her face. Chris then pushed Bunny away from him & Nessa and then Chris said," Leave now or else I shall kill you even more horribly than her!"  
  
Bunny then ran inside of Hogwarts in tears. Chris then lifted his wand pointing at Nessa's head. He took a deep breath, and was about to say an incantation and then suddenly something rammed him hard on the side. Chris slammed onto the side of the tree and his wand was thrown about 7 or 8 feet away from him.  
  
Chris looked up at the thing that rammed him on the side and there was nothing. He stood up and tried walking up towards his wand but then he heard a whisper. Then suddenly something moved his wand and floated into something invisible. He looked at the place where it floated to and disappeared and then he tackled that place of air. Sadly it was just air too. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and then he looked up at Nessa. He looked at her hands and there seemed to be no wand in either hand.  
  
"STOP USING YOUR POWERS!" Shouted Chris as he stood up and pointed at Nessa. Then Nessa stood up and looked at Chris and gave him a look that said wow your losing it. Chris then sighed and walked towards Nessa. He took her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Nessa's forehead.  
  
"How would you like to have a scar like Harry Potter's but instead you'll be dead?" Said Chris with an evil grin on his face.  
  
Nessa then looked at Chris in the face with tears in her eyes still and she says in a quivery voice," I'm a great actress, and sadly I'm not going to die, you are."  
  
Nessa then quickly does a couple of fast karate moves and then she knocks her wand out of Chris' hand and she catches it and points it at his nose in a fighting stance. She then says smoothly," So, what curse should I use? Hmm.should I use the one that killed your creature last night, or the Imperius Curse? Hmm.Choices." Nessa then scratches the top of her head and looks up at the sky. Then suddenly something happens.  
  
Kitty trips out of the Invisibility Cloak that she borrowed from Harry (actually Ron let her sneak into Harry's trunk & get it). She looks up at Chris and then he looks down at Kitty. Then Chris tackles Kitty and gets his wand back.  
  
Bunny then gets out from the Hogwarts castle front doors with Kit beside her. Then all four of them are standing in front of Chris.  
  
Kitty is holding a muddy invisibility cloak in her hands. Nessa is wiping the tears away from her face and looking at Chris in anger. Bunny is looking at Chris that shows that she's thinking why did I even like you that way? Then Kit is looking at Chris with his hands clenched in a fist in front of him. Chris points the wand at Bunny and says," Okay you choose it, so you're the first to die!"  
  
Then all four of them make a dive at Chris' wand before he releases the spell. Then suddenly a huge green light flashes. All five of them look at each other to see whom the spell hit. And it was. 


	8. Saved Once Again

"Ow." Said Bunny as she fell to the floor with a thud. Then Kitty, Nessa & Kit looked down at her lifeless body on the ground. Nessa cried; Kitty cussed out Chris before he apparated. Then Kit sat down besides Bunny and held up her head. He then kissed her forehead and then a bright white light surrounded Bunny.  
  
She woke up immediately and looked at Nessa & Kitty. They both looked at Bunny with awe and with tears in their eyes. Bunny stared at them both and said," Who got hit by the spell?"  
  
Nessa was about to say something but then Kitty looked at Kit. He looked older, about twenty or twenty-one years old. Kitty sat down near Kit and said," Kit, what happened to you?"  
  
Kit stood up and said to Kitty," Oh hi Kitty, sorry about the appearance but that's what happens when you revive a person from death. It's my own special spell. I saved her life and I gave a few years of my life. I'm not twenty in my appearance but I'm still the same Kit in mind."  
  
Kitty looked into Kit's eyes and she did see the same Kit that she saw last night at the Yule Ball. She stood up and then hugged Bunny (and so did Nessa). Then Bunny said," So I got it, oh well at least I didn't die forever."  
  
"Wow that completely didn't make sense to me but who cares? You're alive and were all happy!" Said Nessa as she hugged Bunny again.  
  
Then Kitty stopped hugging Bunny and hugged Kit. She said to him," Thank you for saving Bunny's life." Then Kitty kissed Kit on the cheek and went back to Bunny & Nessa.  
  
Kit stood there in his same place and looked at the three exchange hugs and talk fast about how happy they are to be alive and how they should get Chris back. He sighed and then said to them," It's time. Now all three of you look at me. I want to tell you three something. I need you three to head to your common room, now!" He pointed inside of the Hogwarts Castle to the three.  
  
Nessa & Bunny sighed and went inside. Kitty stayed behind and looked at Kit. She stepped up in front of him and said," Why do you want us to do that?"  
  
"Curiousity killed the cat." Said Kit. Kitty looked at him and then turned around and walked inside of the Hogwarts Castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay so it's a really short chapter but that should hold you down. I'll make a longer one tomorrow so hold tight! ^_^! 


	9. The Second Task

"Alright, I just want to say to you three that I'm going to leave for a bit. Don't get into too much trouble. I'm looking at all of you, no one in particular. Now have a nice time at Hogwarts." Said Kit as he stopped the three in the hallway near the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"When will you come back Kit?" Said Kitty as she put her hands on his shoulders & looked into his eyes.  
  
"Eh maybe a couple of days after the second task and all, don't know, depends if I can stop this thing from happening. Chris is still out there, so be extra careful." Said Kit.  
  
"But I thought that we got rid of him already?" Said Nessa.  
  
"Nope, that was just a spell to send him to India. He'll be back, so look inside yourselves and find the hidden power, just like all three of you have inside of yourself." Said Kit. Then he turned around and made a portal door with the swish of his hand. He then turned around and waved bye to Kitty, Nessa & Bunny. Then he stepped through the portal door and disappeared.  
  
"I'm going to miss him." Said Kitty as she put her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll see him soon. No, wait, oh never mind." Said Bunny as her & Nessa followed Kitty to the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the day before the second task (February 24th to be exact) in the morning. Hermione was eating a bit of her toast as Kitty & Bunny were looking through the newspaper. Ron was talking to Nessa & Harry about how they could get rid of Snape, not taking it seriously though (darn :p).  
  
"That would be classic." Said Nessa as she ate some eggs from her plate.  
  
"So Harry are you all ready for the second task tomorrow?" Said Ron with his mouth half-full of sausages.  
  
"Yea, I guess." Said Harry as he drank some of his juice. Nessa looked at him and said," What's wrong now Harry? Nervous? I think I can find a cure for that-"  
  
Then Nessa was interrupted by the flutter of owls coming in. An owl landed in front of Harry, Ron & Hermione, and so did one in front of Bunny & Kitty.  
  
Bunny looked at the owl. It was a dark brown barn owl with a green beaded necklace around its neck. It hooted and pecked Bunny's hand as she tried getting the letter off from its leg. She finally got it off and she read it. She gasped and stuffed the letter in her pocket. She then ran out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Bunny! Where are you going? Class doesn't start for a while!" Said Nessa as she got up and tried to go after her.  
  
Meanwhile Harry got his letter from Sirius asking when's the next Hogwarts trip to Hogsmeade. Harry immediately wrote on the back of the parchment that it was the weekend after this. He then put the letter on the barn owl's leg and the barn owl went out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
Kitty looked at her owl. It wasn't an owl though; it was a crow. She got the letter off of the leg of the crow and she gave it a piece of toast. She read the letter. It said this.  
  
Dear Kitty, Hello, it's me, Kit. I'm out here in California. Yes, it's in America. What am I doing here you might ask? Well I'm doing the same thing, fixing up the past so we can have a better future. I'll see you after the first task in the Potions classroom. Sorry but that was the only place I could get to be alone in there to talk about what will happen next. Be careful today, and make sure that Bunny & Nessa are too, alright? I'll see you tomorrow. ---Kit  
  
Kitty read the letter twice so she could remember every word. Yes, he's coming back tomorrow, she thought with glee. Then she remembered the last part, Bunny & Nessa.  
  
She looked behind her and she saw Nessa looking over her shoulder at the letter. Kitty jumped and said," Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry, I had to do that. So he's coming tomorrow then huh?" Whispered Nessa as she looked at the letter.  
  
"Yep that's what it says in the letter." Said Kitty. "We have to get Bunny. Nessa, look for her outside, I'll look for her inside."  
  
"Oh yea give me the place where I'm most vulnerable to be killed again." Said Nessa as she crossed her arms.  
  
"Alright then I'll go and look outside, you look inside." Said Kitty as she ate one last bit of toast and then took out a quill from her pocket. She scribbled something down on the back of the parchment that Kit wrote on and she put it on the crow's leg. Then the crow flew away as Nessa & Kitty got out of the Great Hall.  
  
  
  
"Well thanks for making me worry so much. Kit told me that we had to all be careful today, we don't want to run into Chris or anyone like that now do we?" Said Kitty as she looked at the beautiful gold unicorn that Hagrid brought in for Care of Magical Creatures class today.  
  
"Well too bad, it just so happens that I'm perfect fine although I did get a letter from someone that accidentally went to me." Said Bunny with an evil grin on her face as she made herself look like she was paying attention to the unicorns.  
  
"What was it?" Whispered Nessa as she looked through Bunny's pockets looking for the letter.  
  
"Too late! I already responded! You have to meet him after the second task outside near the Whomping Willow, but not too near it." Whispered Bunny as she petted the unicorn.  
  
"Great." Said Nessa as she also started petting the gold baby unicorn.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It was the afternoon and all three of them were in the Gryffindor Common Room doing their homework.  
  
"So what should happen to us on the third of March?" Said Kitty with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh! I've got one, you can get a bad cut and you would have to be carried into the hospital wing and stay there until the fifteenth." Said Ron with a grin on his face. Kitty looked at him and said," Thanks Ron," as she scribbled that down on a blank piece of parchment.  
  
"Bunny, I need to ask you something." Said Nessa as she went into a whisper.  
  
"What is it?" Said Bunny.  
  
"Was it after the second task or after the second class?" Whispered Nessa.  
  
"Oops!" Said Bunny as she put her hands over her mouth. Nessa then dropped all of her things and she ran out of the Common Room towards the doors that lead outside of the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hopefully.you'll.be.there still." Said Nessa as she huffed as she almost ran into the doors that lead outside.  
  
As she opened the doors and walked out near the Whomping Willow she looked around and saw no one. Then she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw nothing.  
  
"Who's there?" Said Nessa as she went into a fighting stance.  
  
"It's me. I don't know what happened but suddenly I just turned invisible." Said a familiar voice.  
  
"Fernando?" Said Nessa as she stood in a normal position. She slowly stretched her hand out in front of her and then she felt something. She poked it again and then Fernando said," Ouch, that hurt."  
  
"Oh sorry. So what did you want to talk to me about anyways?" Says Nessa as she walked closer to where she last felt Fernando and accidentally hurt him. Suddenly she bumped into him and they both fell on the floor. Then suddenly he appeared visible again. He coughed and said," Sorry to say this but can you please get off of me? You're crushing me."  
  
Nessa blushed and said," Sorry Fernando, didn't mean to. At least your visible again."  
  
"Yes that's good, but I have to ask you something. What happened the night at the Yule Ball? You just left me there for about a half-hour. I was getting worried, and I played your song five times before you came back." Said Fernando as he dusted himself off and he stood up.  
  
"Oh well it's a long story. I had trouble with a gnome." Said Nessa while she was thinking of a good explanation for showing up a half-hour later. But why is he asking me this now? Does he know about what happened that night and wants the truth out of me? This is great, thought Nessa.  
  
"I know Nessa, sadly I know." Said Fernando as he looked at Nessa. She turned around and looked at him. She looked into his eyes and said," Your like Kit aren't you? You knew all along. What do you want me for?"  
  
"Nothing, just to be friends. I'm just a humble Hufflepuff. I would never do anything to hurt you or your friends. I like you." Says Fernando as he took a step closer towards Nessa.  
  
"Aww you're so sweet. But I have to go and finish my homework and I'm freezing and I need to wake up early in the morning for stopping a kangaroo in the potions classroom I got to go BYE!" Says Nessa as she blushed and ran into the Hogwarts castle.  
  
Fernando stood there and looked at her walk inside of the castle and he thought that he's never felt like this for any girl before. He then walked slowly back inside the castle deep in thought as the sun set.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It's the day of the second task. It has already started for about 45 minutes now and everyone is watching it. Nessa, Bunny, Kitty & Fernando are all sitting together. Naturally Fernando is holding Nessa's hand (there a couple now).  
  
"Oie, Harry you don't have that much time! C'mon!" Said Kitty as she stood up from her seat and rooted for Harry. Nessa and Bunny both made facial expressions that said that they don't know her.  
  
  
  
Then the second task ended. Everyone was shouting out loud for Harry getting Ron out of the lake and with Fleur's sister too. Kitty screamed and jumped up from her stand once again to root for Harry. Nessa & Bunny just yelled like a normal yell, not like the hyena yell that Kitty was giving Harry.  
  
Kitty then sat down & whispered to Nessa," I'm glad that Ron's alright." Nessa looked at her and winked. She then nudged Kitty on her arm and looked at her. Kitty blushed a little bit and then went back onto looking down at the judges giving the scores.  
  
  
  
After everything was over with, Kitty, Nessa & Bunny went into the Potions classroom. It was completely empty except for Kit who was standing in the corner. The only way you could tell it was him was because of the way he stood with his hands always in his pockets in his coat. He was wearing a hat and it was slumped to the side a bit. He then walked in front of Nessa, Kitty & Bunny and said," Glad that you four are here."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Wow! What a chapter that was! ^_^ I enjoyed writing this one. Well now we have more questions like on Fernando. He's got powers just like Kit & the others, but is he on our side? Is he Chris in disguise? Or has he also come back from the future? More of these questions will be answered in the next chapters of The Uniques. 


	10. Seperate Ways

"Four?" Said Kitty with a confused look. She looks at Nessa & Bunny and then she looks around the potions room. She then looks back at Kit and says," Um, explain please."  
  
"Fernando, c'mon show yourself." Said Kit as he looked behind Kitty at the air. Then you see a little light and then there appears Fernando.  
  
"Hi Fernando, why are you here? Are you trying to stalk me?" Said Nessa as she turned around and looked at Fernando.  
  
"Well Kit talked to me and he told me to meet him here." Said Fernando with a scared/sorry look on his face when he's looking at Nessa. Nessa looked at Kit and said," So why is my Fernando a part of this now?"  
  
"Well that's because he's also got the powers that each one of you have. Well he does have the ability to read minds and become invisible but at the moment that's it. Now I can't plan anything for you four to meet me somewhere in a couple of weeks, because at that time one of you four will have already have been taken over by you-know-who---" Said Kit as soon as he was interrupted by Bunny.  
  
"Alright so that's going to be me. I'll deal with it, you four try to destroy me before I destroy you when I'm taken over by you-know-who." Said Bunny. Then Kitty went up in front of Bunny and slapped her. Kitty then said," Shut up Bunny! You're not going to go that easily. You aren't even going to be the one. Hell I don't know who is, but all I know is that I think that we should kill Voldermort now damnit!"  
  
Bunny then rubbed her cheek and said," Geez Kitty, you don't need to cuss so much and have to be so violent. I wouldn't be surprised if Voldermort wanted you on his side, you certainly got the anger, now you just need to be as strong as Nessa and me."  
  
"Well look who's acting like a smart-ass now! Come here so I can beat you up." Said Kitty as she got into a fighting stance. Bunny did so too and then they were about to attack each other when suddenly Nessa stepped in between the two and said," Now you two are being stupid and not yourselves. Now I think we should all go into the Common Room and talk about it."  
  
"Oh look who wants to talk about it. All because you think you're the most powerful makes you the leader does it?" Says an angry Bunny.  
  
"Bunny what a great friend you are. I'm not talking to you." Says Nessa as she walked out of the room. Then Bunny said," I'm going outside," And then she went through the wall outside on the Hogwarts grounds.  
  
Fernando then said," Well let me try to catch up to Nessa, and I'll talk to her. I'll see you two later." Then he ran out of the room and turned himself invisible.  
  
Kitty then got out of her fighting stance and shook her head. She then turned around and looked at Kit. She then said," What have I done?" Kitty then ran out of the room holding her hands to her face. 


	11. Talking About It

"Nessa wait!" Said Fernando as he grabbed Nessa by the shoulders and stopped her in her place. She turned around as Fernando turned into his normal visible self. Nessa then sniffed and said to Fernando," Sorry, just that, well, there both my former best friends, and, and, and." But then she couldn't finish her sentence because a tear ran down her cheek and she covered her face in his chest as she started crying. Fernando rubbed her back and hugged her.  
  
"I don't know what was wrong with them, but then they got upset with me and I walked out of there, you saw it, I was terrible." Said Nessa as she lifted her head and looked at Fernando.  
  
"I know what happened. Don't worry, I'll try to work things out between the three of you." Said Fernando as he put his hands on Nessa's shoulders. Nessa wiped the tears from her eyes and she turned around. She then said," I'm fine, don't worry, if we aren't friends anymore then were not friends, I don't need them." Nessa then walked away towards the Common Room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Who needs them anyways? Miss Nessa, 'the most powerful' is fine dealing with her own problems on her own. As for Miss Kitty, she can shove it, she's probably have been on Voldermort's side ever since after the first incident." Said Bunny as she put her hands in her pockets and walked around the castle grounds. She went up next to the lake and she looked at her reflection in the water. Then she looked away and walked near the castle doors. She decided to go to the library to just talk to someone other than Nessa & or Kitty.  
  
"Hell if I got to I would even make friends with Draco right now." Said Bunny to herself as she opened the castle doors and she went inside towards the library.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I hate it when this happens." Said Kitty as she put her hand to her face and leaned on it. Hermione said," Well don't worry, it happens to all of us, right Ron?"  
  
Ron stops doing his homework and says," What did I do?"  
  
Hermione sighs and says," Well at least talk to one of them. Try to work it out between all three of you. I mean if you go now and look for them and say that your sorry then you can be certain that you three will become friends once again tomorrow."  
  
"You really think so?" Said Kitty as she lifted up her head and looked at Hermione with big eyes.  
  
Harry then says," I would doubt it, leave them alone today," and then he went back to his homework.  
  
Kitty sighed once again and then thought of someone. Kit. I can go and talk to him still, what if he's upset with me though? It was my fault that this whole thing happened, right? Or am I wrong? I mean anyways it was Bunny who did start it a little bit and then Nessa had to put in her two cents---oh I better remember this stuff when I go and talk to Kit.  
  
Kitty then said," I'm going to go and talk to Kit."  
  
Harry then said," Have you finished your astrology homework yet?"  
  
Kitty then took out a roll of parchment and threw it in front of Harry & Ron at the other end of the table. Then she said," Give it to me in the morning, see you three later." Kitty then walked out of the portrait hole over to the Potions' classroom.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nessa walked into the Common Room and looked around. Ron waved Nessa over and she sat down next to the three. Ron then told him about the conversation that they had and where Kitty was heading right now. After Ron said all of this Nessa got really upset and went up to her bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bunny went into the library and talked up a storm with Colin. She saw hundreds of Harry Potter pictures that you would want to shoot yourself right there. Bunny didn't care though, it was better in her opinion then talking to Kitty & Nessa. Then as she was looking at the pictures a letter fell into her lap. She read it and then she walked out of the room up to the highest tower.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty went into the Potions classroom. Well she banged the door over to the wall and made a hole in the wall. She then said," Kit, you here." But then as soon as she said that she stopped. It was Professor Snape. He looked up at Kitty and said," You're the first person ever to be this excited about going to class. Unfourtunately it's tomorrow when you have my class so get out of my classroom or else you will get a detention." Kitty ran out of the room and went back up the staircase looking for Kit.  
  
  
  
  
  
Nessa woke up when she heard a screetching sound. She looked out of her window and there was a barn owl tapping the window with it's beak. She opened the window and the barn owl sat itself on her bed.  
  
She scratched her head and she took the letter from her leg. She then gave the barn owl a piece of chocolate that she was saving for herself for later. The owl coughed and flew out of the window.  
  
Nessa closed the window and she opened the letter in her hand. She read it and her eyes widened. She then took out her robe and she walked out of the dorm room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Where are they going? Nessa, Bunny & Kitty seemed to have taken off for some place in the castle. Is it just Kit or Fernando trying to bring the three together so they can stop not being friends? Or is it from Chris? We'll find out in the next chapter of The Uniques Part 2. 


	12. The Tower

Bunny was in the highest tower in the Hogwarts castle. She looked around and she saw a trap door that was on the ceiling. She opened it and she climbed up to the top. She looked around at the grounds.  
  
It's so beautiful at nighttime, Bunny thought as she put back a little piece of hair from her face. It was a half moon and it was a clear night. She heard a wolf howl, but she didn't get scared.too much that is. Then she heard some rustling from the trap door that she left open.  
  
She went into a fighting stance and she looked at the dark figure come out of the trap door. It was Nessa. She dusted herself off and then as soon as she did she saw Bunny. The both of them turned there backs on each other.  
  
Then someone else climbed up onto the top of the tower, and of course as you have guessed it was Kitty. She saw the two and she said," What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Were here for some reason that isn't any of your business ex-friend." Said Bunny as she crossed her arms and looked away from Kitty & Nessa.  
  
"Were you following me?" Said Nessa as she turned to look at Kitty a tiny bit. Kitty then said," No I was actually looking for Kit." Kitty then turned away from Nessa and looked out into the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Then there was a cold wind. All three of them felt it and then they looked around. There was no one other than the three of them there. Then suddenly something appeared in between the three of them. It was a man in a hooded coat, but you couldn't see his face.  
  
Then the man said," If you want to live through the rest of this school year you three better make up."  
  
Kitty then looked at the man and she said," Are you threatening to kill us? If you are take your best shot at me, Kit." Kitty then pulled the hood off from the man's head and it revealed to be Kit. Kit kicked the floor a little bit and said," That isn't fair. Well I just thought with a little bit of sacredness coming out of the three of you coming up here so I can scare you three getting to be friends again everything would be better."  
  
Kitty, Bunny & Nessa looked at each other with puzzled looks at what he just said. Bunny then stepped up in front of Kit and said," Listen dude, you leave us alone alright? Were better off not being friends. Besides if one of us has to be taken to the dark side it should be Kitty."  
  
Kitty then got angry and said to Bunny," All because your so-called 'boyfriend' was one of his followers, doesn't mean that you can just blame people out of thin air because you liked him but secretly he didn't like you."  
  
Bunny then started fighting (physically) with Kitty. Nessa then sat down on the tower and watched the two duke it out. Then they heard footsteps. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing.  
  
Nessa panicked and said to Kit," What are we going to do? That could be a teacher! We'll get detention!"  
  
"Well because of your quarreling it's your fault." Said Kit as he apparated from the scene.  
  
Nessa, Bunny & Kitty panicked as they heard the person climbing up the ladder coming closer and closer to the top. It was...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry about this not being finished earlier, I didn't realize it until today in the morning. Well I'll update more of the story later, adios amigos! 


	13. Busted

...And sadly it was Professor Snape. He went and climbed up to the top of the ladder and went on the tower as all three of them stood there petrified. Snape then said to the three," What are three Gryffindors doing out here at this time?"  
  
Bunny tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. Nessa then stood up and said," Please don't do anything bad to them, I mean it was my idea to come up here because we just wanted to---talk that's all."  
  
"Well if you could have used your brain you silly girl you would have realized that you three have a common room to sit in to chat. Now come with me you three." Said Professor Snape as he turned around and walked down the ladder.  
  
The three girls immediately followed all scared.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Now I want you three to meet tomorrow in my classroom for your detention at 4 on the dot or else you will have an added detention the next week." Said Professor Snape as he led the three down the hallway.  
  
"Four in the morning! You're kidding! I mean that's too early! And usually people have detentions on Saturday, and, and well we should have it next weekend. Anyways I mean well don't you usually have to talk about this to our head of our house first? Well you certainly want to get someone busted don't you? Is something upsetting you mister grease ball head!" Said an upset Bunny as she walked behind Professor Snape.  
  
He stopped and turned around at the three. He then said," That's an extra hour added to the four of you. I want to see you three then at 3 in the morning tomorrow. Now go back to your dorm. Mrs. Norris will be following you as you three go back. Don't try anything funny." Then Professor Snape went past Kitty & Nessa and walked down the hallway they already went through.  
  
Bunny then said to Kitty & Nessa," Well he's a real ass isn't he?"  
  
"Yea he certainly is. So I'll just set up my alarm at 2:30 so we can change and get down there in time then." Said Kitty as they started walking down the hallway again getting closer to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"All right, oh and Bunny," Said Nessa as she turned her head to Bunny.  
  
"What is it ex-friend?" Said Bunny as she immediately put a frown on her face.  
  
"That was something that you said back there. I wouldn't have said that. Sure you gave us an extra hour but still, Good job," Said Nessa as she reached out her hand towards Bunny. She crossed her arms and then she turned her frown to a smile and accepted the handshake.  
  
Kitty then said," Aww how nice, well I'm sorry to break up the beautiful moment, but I have to go to bed so I can get some nice sleep before I go to detention tomorrow. 'Night." Said Kitty as she pushed through Bunny & Nessa's arms and power-walked to the portrait hole. She said the password and went inside the hole and it closed immediately. Bunny & Nessa looked at each other and then looked back at the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
"What are you two staring at? Now give me the password or else." Said the fat lady in a huge yawn. Nessa & Bunny walked to the portrait hole and they said the password and they went in, and went to bed.  
  
  
  
But Kitty, as soon as they found out when they got up to their dorm, wasn't in her bed. She wasn't there at all... 


	14. Odd Night Indeed

"Oh my God." Said Bunny as she covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
Nessa looked around at any sign of a struggle or anything. Nessa then said to Bunny," Don't worry, she'll be alright. Probably just Kit trying to prevent another thing from happening again, that's all." Nessa then sat on her bed. She grabbed her curtains to cover up her bed and looked at Bunny.  
  
Nessa then said," Bunny don't worry, Kitty's alright. I mean if she was in real danger she would still make it out alive like she did with that creature. Now we both better get some sleep or else if were late for our detention tomorrow Snape will make us work longer."  
  
Nessa then closed her two curtains that showed her in her bed. Bunny then walked to her bed and sat down thinking about if Nessa was wrong.  
  
What if she WASN'T taken by Kit? What if she was taken by someone else, or Chris.  
  
Bunny got a cold shiver when she thought of him. She closed her eyes and she crossed her arms trying not to think of him.  
  
How could he be like that? I didn't understand. He was such a nice guy really he was.  
  
Yes but only to get to Nessa and the others said a little ugly voice in the back of Bunny's head.  
  
Bunny shook her head and said to herself in a whisper," No, no, that's not true, not all of it was true. I could see it in his eyes, or was that fake also?"  
  
Bunny then thought a little bit for about another minute. Then it became clear to her.  
  
Bunny got dressed properly in nice warm clothes and she put her wand in her pocket. She then quietly walked out of the room about to look for Kitty.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought that you wanted to get Nessa to be on your side not me." Said Kitty as she tried to struggle free of the restraints binding her wrists and ankles to a huge piece of stone.  
  
It was a dark room with a little crack in the wall that gave a little bit of light from the full moon outside on the clear night.  
  
Kitty looked around and said out loud," Someone help me get out of here! All I wanted to do was go back to bed before I had detention!"  
  
Then Kitty stopped talking. She heard footsteps coming this way.  
  
Oh thank God, she thought as she tried to get free from the restrains still.  
  
The door opened. Kitty opened her eyes wider so she can see better who it was in the doorway.  
  
But the shape of the figure in the doorway was too familiar. Kitty panicked and kept quiet.  
  
He can't see me in the dark...unless he has some sort of odd vision that I don't know about. If he does see me though, I better try my best to make him believe that it was Chris that tied me up. But where the hell is that bastard anyways?  
  
The figure started walking closer and closer to Kitty. But then it sounded suddenly that the figure walked out of the room.  
  
Odd, thought Kitty. He usually doesn't run out of here so quick, and not being seen at the same time too. Was that Fernando? I thought that it was someone else. Hmm...  
  
Then suddenly as she was looking at the open doorway something grabbed her right shoulder. She screamed but the person covered her mouth from letting the scream being heard by one of the other teachers that are watching the hallways at this hour.  
  
The person then moved in front of Kitty. The person removed their hand from Kitty's shoulder. Then a few sparks were sent to the restraints setting Kitty free.  
  
The person then grabbed Kitty's hand and without removing their other hand from her mouth brought her down. The person then let go of Kitty and just stood there silent.  
  
Kitty then said in a whisper," Who is it? Is it Bunny, or Kit, or Fernando? Who?"  
  
The person then said," It's me, Bunny of course. I thought I saw someone else come in here but I couldn't make out their form. They saw you and then they darted out of the room."  
  
"I know who that is. It was-" Said Kitty but then she heard footsteps running towards the classroom.  
  
Bunny then grabbed Kitty's hand in the dark and said," I can make us turn invisible, now make sure you don't bump into anyone alright?"  
  
"Alright." Whispered Kitty.  
  
And then immediately they went invisible. They silently walked through the hallways to the portrait of the fat lady. Sure Kitty was tempted on giving Professor Snape a swift kick in the ass but Bunny stopped her right on time so they wouldn't be discovered.  
  
They made it through the portrait of the fat lady although she was quite scared when she heard someone say the password without being seen.  
  
Bunny then let go of Kitty's hand as soon as they were in the common room. Bunny & Kitty then both walked up to their room and they both went to bed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It wasn't too long until Kitty's wrist-watch alarm clock woke the three of them up... 


	15. Detention

"Damn...already! I was just starting to dream about me and..." Said Kitty, but then she looked to her right and saw Bunny sitting out of bed, eyes wide open staring at Kitty.  
  
"Go on Kitty," Said Bunny as a huge grin came across her face.  
  
"Aie shutup Bunny!" Said Kitty as she threw her pillow at Bunny. Bunny dodged the pillow.  
  
Nessa sat up at the exact moment the pillow came in her direction and got hit by it. She yawned and said," Ow..."  
  
Nessa then plopped down back into bed not wanting to go to detention.  
  
About a few minutes or so all three of them rolled out of bed and got ready. Then they quietly walked down the stairs and went into the Common Room.  
  
"Don't worry Nessa, it's not that bad. All we'll have to do is just clean up something or something like that..." Said Kitty as she stretched.  
  
"I don't want to go to detention though," Said Nessa, just shivering at the thought that her, the non-troublemaking type girl is going to detention.  
  
"Just don't worry Nessa! It won't be THAT bad...or will it? I mean it is Snape..." Said Bunny as they walked out of the portrait of the fat lady.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty took Harry's invisibility cloak just in case (when I use the word "took" I mean that she stole it for a little bit ^_^). Kitty, Bunny & Nessa all went underneath it and walked down to the dungeons, down to Professor Snape's room.  
  
They took off the invisibility cloak before they entered and they opened the door.  
  
"What took you three so long?" Said Professor Snape as he walked form his desk towards the three girls.  
  
Kitty then was about to say that they weren't late at all, that they actually came at the exact time but before she started her sentence he interrupted her and said," I want you, little one, to clean the floor Muggle style."  
  
Then Professor Snape shoved into Bunny's arms a bucket filled with water and soap and a sponge floating at the top. He shoved it at her so hard that half of it spilled on the floor.  
  
"Now you, tall one, I want you to file all of the books in alphabetical order. If I find one that isn't in order you'll have to start all over." Said Professor Snape.  
  
Nessa then walked over to the books giving Snape a ugly face and sticking out her tongue at him when his back was turned.  
  
"Now you, girl, I want you to make sure that all of the tables and chairs are clean. I want you to clean them Muggle style." Said Professor Snape as he gave Kitty a spray bottle and some cloths.  
  
"Now get to work, I should see this place looking perfect in an hour, cause that's how long you have to finish this all in." Said Professor Snape as he sat down and started back on doing some paperwork.  
  
  
  
  
  
A half-hour later Nessa was mostly done putting the books in alphabetical order. Bunny was still scrubbing all of the shit off of the floor, and Kitty was still cleaning the tables, occasionally giving Snape the finger when he wasn't looking.  
  
  
  
  
  
::This is boring:: Thought Kitty as she said that in her mind.  
  
:: Yea tell me about it.:: Said Bunny to Kitty in her thoughts.  
  
::What the-you can talk to me in your head?:: Thought Kitty to Bunny.  
  
::Yea it appears that I can talk to you in my head.:: Thought Bunny as she kept scrubbling the floors.  
  
:: Will you two be quiet? I need to keep these in perfect order!:: Thought Nessa as she kept alphabetizing the books.  
  
:: Wow your actually doing your job? I'm not making these tables sparkling clean.:: Thought Kitty to Nessa.  
  
Bunny then coughed and thought to Nessa and Kitty :: Snape is a stupid greaseball.::  
  
Nessa, Kitty & Bunny then chuckled as they got back to their work.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later they finally finish everything. Snape inspects everything and then says," Alright, it seems that everything is in order for the time being. You three can go now."  
  
Nessa smiled, Bunny moved her arms around and Kitty looked at the window near Professor Snape's head as soon as he said that.  
  
Kitty saw a figure in the window as he said that. As soon as he said that though she just ran like a jackrabbit out of the potions room and back to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
  
  
Nessa and Bunny just stood there as Kitty ran away from them. Professor Snape looked at the two and said," It seems that your friend is very relieved that her detention is over. You two go back to bed now or else you'll get another detention."  
  
Nessa and Bunny then walked out of the potions room wondering what has gotten into Kitty... 


End file.
